food_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Steak
Main= |rarity = SR |class = Defense |artist 1 = |artist 2 = |artist 3 = |artist 4 = |artist 5 = |pairs1 = Red Wine |pairs2 = |paired1 = Hamburger |paired2 = |fa1 = Chappybara |fa2 = Uke Mochi (Enhanced) |recipe = Bacon Tofu Wrap |food type = Dish |birthplace = United States |birth year = 19th century |cn name = 牛排 |personality = Combative |height = 181cm/ 5ft.11in. |likes1 = |likes2 = |likes3 = |dislikes1 = Red Wine |dislikes2 = |dislikes3 = |cven = Ray Chase |cvjp = Hino Satoshi |cvcn = Wang Zi (王梓) |get INTL = yes |get FF:NJ = |get CN = yes |get TW = yes |get JP = yes |get KR = yes |quote=This body, this heart, and this sword in my hands, shall be forever loyal to you! |bio=He has incredible fighting strength and was born to battle. His grand status makes people think of him as somewhat arrogant. Whatever the issue, he prefers to use brute force to solve it. He hates Red Wine the most and frequently gets into physical conflicts with him. |food introduction=Steak is the perfect source of protein. However, the debate between medium, rare and well-done will always continue. |power = 1154 |atk = 24 |def = 29 |hp = 401 |crit = 187 |critdmg = 165 |atkspd = 166 |acquire = *Summoning *Delivery *Airship |events = *Wish of Dreams |normaltitle = Flame Chop |normal = Steak assails the nearest enemy unit, dealing 15 damage, while also shielding himself to absorb up to 30 damage for 3 seconds. |energytitle = Moon Cracking Chop |energy = Steak charges and slashes at all enemies, dealing 40% of the Food Soul's Atk stat as damage plus 104 extra damage, also dealing an extra 55 damage per second to all enemies for 3 seconds. |linktitle = Super Moon Cracking Chop |link = Steak charges and slashes at all enemies, dealing 60% of the Food Soul's Atk stat as damage plus 125 extra damage, also dealing an extra 66 damage per second to all enemies for 3 seconds. |pair = Red Wine |name = |contract = This body, this heart, and this sword in my hands, shall be forever loyal to you! |login = Attendant, you didn't encounter any danger while you were outside, did you? |arena = That scoundrel Red Wine, just looking at him makes me mad! |skill = Get away from me!!! |ascend = I've become stronger again? Good, this way you'll be safer. |fatigue = My shoulders are sore, I'm gonna take a bath. |recovering = Well, this isn't too bad! |attack = Let's go! Watch me put an end to these traitors! |ko = Huh... such a pity! |notice = Attendant, food. |idle1 = I really loath people who are full of nonsense. |idle2 = Red wine! Get out here, right now!!! |interaction1 = I never use my horns as a weapon. They need to be taken very good care of. |interaction2 = Fiery red colors are always exciting. |interaction3 = Attendant, when there is a battle, leave it to me. You're only responsibility is to be happy. |pledge = The connection between us seems to have progressed past that of master and servant... what a great honor! |intimacy1 = Your eyes keep on darting around. |intimacy2 = I feel a burning sensation in the pit of my stomach. It's so hot I can't stand it... |intimacy3 = This flower is for you! ... Well, do you like it? |skin = Dream Time |skin quote = The perfect pairing to rose petals and sweet chocolates is surely of course not the sword, but your smile. |skin acquire = Wish of Dreams event. }} |-|Gallery= /Gallery}} |-|Story= /Story}}